¿Que le pasa a Claire?
by Lenika08
Summary: Inspirado en lo que ha sucedido en el capítulo 3x09, hacen falta más momentos de conexión entre Claire y Neil, RECORDAR QUE PODÉIS LEER MIS HISTORIAS EN CUALQUIER IDIOMA DESDE GOOGLE CHROME
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, nunca había escrito sobre Claire y Neil, aunque soy fiel seguidora de la serie y de ellos dos, acabo de ver el capítulo 9 y echaba tanto de menos los momentos entre ellos dos, que no he podido evitar escribir algo de la emoción. Al ser la primera vez no es nada romántico, aunque he intentado que se vea la gran conexión que tienen a pesar de ser Jefe-Subordinada.**

**Realmente, desde que ocurrió lo de la madre de Claire, he deseado que ella acudiese a Neil en busca de ayuda...espero que después de lo ocurrido esta semana, esto suceda. Y Claire le cuente la verdad de una vez.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**PD: En cuanto a lo que ha pasado en el capítulo, la bofetada...muy mal. Claire no merecía eso, no aplaudo su situación pero sin duda el compromiso era de él, que la esposa salte a pegar a Claire, solo demuestra el machismo de la sociedad. **

* * *

**Pensamientos del Dr. Neil Melendez**

La bofetada había resonado en toda la recepción. Él desde la habitación con el paciente al que trataba lo oyó todo y apenas pudo reaccionar tras la sorpresa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Claire estaba saliendo corriendo de la sala de espera, abofeteada, humillada.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado para que la esposa del paciente la abofetease así?_

* * *

**Pensamientos de Claire Brown**

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?-_Pensaba Claire

No podías salvarle la vida y dejarlo estar. No. Tenía que ser Claire de nuevo, la que ayudaba a los demás y pensaba en todos más que en sí misma.

Estaba harta de esa Claire, de la Claire buena y compasiva. Pero tenía que admitir que la Claire actual tampoco era la mejor. No le gustaba en quien se estaba convirtiendo.

Creyó que ser como los demás sería fácil, que por una vez podía permitirse ser despreocupada, egoísta, irresponsable sin que le afectase. Pero no podía, no pisando a los demás, no haciendo tanto daño.

Lo de hoy era lo de menos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin preocuparse por la vida de sus pacientes? ¿Cuánto había descuidado su amistad con Shaun? Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba su relación con Carly. O Como estaba el Dr. Melendez tras haber su roto su relación con la Dr. Lim. Por no hablar de cuanto se había esforzado Morgan por ayudarla y ella solo la ignoraba.

La muerte de su madre había llegado como un tsunami y lo había arrasado todo. Y no contárselo a nadie no estaba ayudando, no compartir su dolor la estaba destruyendo, ahora lo sabía.

* * *

**Claire y Neil**

Neil había salido corriendo tras ella, el Dr. Parke intento pararle para advertirle de lo que ocurría, pero iba tan rápido que no llegó a tiempo.

Neil se encontró a Claire llorando desconsolada en las escaleras, su llanto se oía desde el pasillo y aquello le encogió por dentro. Ver como intentaba ocultarlo más aún.

_ ¿Tanto se habían alejado? ¿Dónde había quedado aquella época en la que ambos se sentían seguros de compartirlo todo? ¿De apoyarse mutuamente?_ Ahora que lo pensaba, Claire había estado muy rara últimamente, y él, en su vorágine con Audrey apenas le había prestado atención. La culpa le reconcomió por dentro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Se sentó en el escalón superior al suyo y posó una mano en su hombro, dejándola llorar. Tratando de darle consuelo. Tampoco sabía que decir, no sabía a que había vendo la bofetada y lo que era peor, no sabía que le estaba pasando últimamente, una cosa era segura, no pensaba dejarla de lado nunca más.

Claire siguió sollozando durante un buen rato, Neil seguía a su lado sin decir nada, dándole el espacio suficiente para que se sintiera cómoda, cuando parecía que Claire empezaba a calmarse, dijo algo casi susurrando, que si no fuese porque estaban solos probablemente Neil no había podido escucharla.

_-Mi madre ha muerto, hace más de un mes._

_-¿Qué?_\- exclamó Neil

Claire volvió a llorar desconsolada, liberando su dolor por primera vez tras su muerte, Neil tan solo se acercó apresuradamente y la abrazó, preguntándose por dentro como demonios había ocurrido algo así sin que él se enterase, como Claire había sufrido tanto sin que él se diese cuenta.

* * *

**_¡Espero que os guste! ¡Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos!_**


	2. 2- En paz

_**Hola a todos, he decidido continuar esta historia, será poco a poco porque no tengo mucho tiempo, de momento tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 3. Iré actualizando en cada hueco que tenga e intentaré actualizar pronto para que los que seguís esta historia no tengáis que esperar mucho.**_

_**Muchas gracias a "good history" y a "Doof-fan" por leer y comentar.**_

_**Va a estar centrada en Neil y Claire, saldrán los demás personajes seguramente, pero ni la historia de los demás ni la de Claire y Neil irá acorde con la serie seguramente.**_ _**¡Espero que os guste! :)**_

* * *

La siguiente media hora fue bastante similar. Claire rota, llorando de dolor en los brazos de Neil. Seguían en las escaleras secundarias del hospital. No habían podido moverse, Claire no dejaba de llorar y él no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Solo la mecía suavemente y la apretaba contra su pecho, tratando de trasmitirle consuelo.

* * *

La abrupta huida de Claire tras la bofetada había reventado la bolsa de secretos. Shaun estaba a punto de enloquecer, estaba muy preocupado cuando se enteró y aún no había podido verla, nadie le decía que estaba pasando y eso le angustiaba. Ella había sido su primera amiga en el hospital, puede que la primera amiga de su vida a excepción del Dr. Glassman. Y ahora ella estaba en problemas y él no sabía que pasaba ni que hacer.

El Dr. Park trataba de calmarle, pero también se veía preocupado. Al fin y al cabo, él tampoco sabía que ocurría. Había notado a Claire distinta últimamente, y era obvio que algo pasaba, pero no había podido lograr que le contase nada.

Al final Morgan al ver a ambos en ese estado terminó por contarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo Claire no podría guardar mucho más tiempo el secreto.

_-La madre de Claire ha muerto. Hace un mes más o menos. De ahí viene todo. No sé que ha pasado en la vida de Claire desde entonces, porque ella está hundida y no atiende a razones. Pero...básicamente, toda este embrollo que tiene a nuestra amiga tan cambiada y destrozada es por eso. Su madre ha muerto._

Park y Shaun se quedaron helados. Ninguno dijo nada, realmente no había mucho que decir.

* * *

Neil se la llevó a casa, nadie hizo muchas preguntas y a quien las hizo Morgan se encargó de espantarlos con su borderia habitual. Nunca había celebrado tanto ese carácter como en ese momento.

Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla hasta el coche, parecía que no tenía voluntad y que no sabía bien que ocurría a su alrededor. Neil la llevaba cogida de la cintura encaminandola rápidamente hacia el coche y ella parecía ir en volandas.

Neil condujo hacia el apartamento de su residente rápidamente. Su mente llena de preocupación por ella mientras intentaba no preguntarse que implicaba eso, o porque conocía su dirección y no la de otros miembros de su equipo.

* * *

_Punto de vista de Claire_

Al principio sintió una pizca de vergüenza y rubor cuando él la encontró llorando en las escaleras. Pero cuando él apoyó la mano en su hombro no pudo más que rendirse a la evidencia de hace tanto tiempo.

Él era su roca, su consuelo, a quien acudía a aclarar su mente sin necesidad de decir en voz alta sus preguntas, porque él simplemente lo sabía, siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, la entendía con solo mirarla. Y una vez más, él la entendió y la consoló sin preguntas. Sin condiciones.

Ahora la estaba llevando a casa, y si las circunstancias fuesen otras. Si cualquier otra persona de su equipo la llevase a casa tras lo que acababa de ocurrir probablemente se sentiría cohibida, avergonzada, frustrada. Pero con él no, junto a Neil siempre estaba en calma. Se sentía en paz.

* * *

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos :)_**


End file.
